


You're doing great, Sweetheart

by OuijaPlanchette



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthing, Breed, Breeding, F/M, Feral Behavior, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation, Milking, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Treated like animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuijaPlanchette/pseuds/OuijaPlanchette
Summary: Dubious content ahead. Read the tags before proceeding.The breeding facility was a private sector of the Kaiba corp foundation, one that even Seto Kaiba wasn’t aware of. His Step-Father Gozaburo Kaiba had funded and started it and still that underground facility ran to this day. No longer needing to test products on animals, they chose instead to breed a special kind of sub-human in order to experiment and apply their research to. The evil and twisted scientists enjoyed the cruel work, revelling in the pain and suffering their living experiments were forced to endure.
Relationships: Fem!Bakura/Yami Marik, Yami Bakura/Yami Marik
Kudos: 22





	You're doing great, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> For Zorcy.

The breeding facility was a private sector of the Kaiba corp foundation, one that even Seto Kaiba wasn’t aware of. His Step-Father Gozaburo Kaiba had funded and started it and still that underground facility ran to this day. 

No longer needing to test products on animals, they chose instead to breed a special kind of sub-human in order to experiment and apply their research to. The evil and twisted scientists enjoyed the cruel work, revelling in the pain and suffering their living experiments were forced to endure. 

One of those subjects was a pretty, petite thing. She was slender with pure white hair and wide red eyes. They called her B, she had been born and bred here in the laboratory, but she was still new. What little B didn’t know was that today would be her first forced-breeding. The scientists wanted to produce more subjects to experiment on, sometimes they pumped the young with strange fluids and drugs, forcing them to grow. So far, none of these experiments had worked, the young usually dying from the chemicals and over exposure to something dangerous. 

This didn’t deter the cruel scientists, they learned something new with each death. 

B, or Bakura as she called herself, was naked and kept to the back of her stainless steel cage. It was literally a steel box with a barred front. There was a little hole for the toilet and two bowls at the front for food and water. She had a small blanket beneath her, which she cuddled for comfort, despite knowing of nothing more than this life, she still lived every day in fear. 

Especially when the water she’d drank half an hour ago had been drugged and she was soon finding herself fast asleep. Unable to defend herself as a scientist took her from the cage.

XXX

When B woke, she was in an unfamiliar place.

It was a larger cage, big enough for four of her. It smelt strange too, her little nose twitching as those wide red eyes peered around the room. There were plenty of scientists in the area, taking notes and typing at machines. There was some kind of experiment going on in the background too, a limp, sleeping body subjected to strange molestations and administrations. 

Suddenly a hatch opened and what Bakura could only describe as a handsome brute crawled in. With beautiful bronze skin, but the most predatory half lidded purple hues. There was something feral and uncertain about the beast with the blonde head of spiked hair. With tongue hanging out, he approached, the cage too low to stand, he was forced to crawl to Bakura. The blonde seemed to know what he wanted, his thick cock standing to attention as he started to sniff at the little Bakura all over. She growled, pushing away from him and trying to kick, but he immediately bit down on her leg, pinning her down beneath his much larger frame. She shook her head, crying out and gripping onto the bars in front, her body dipping beneath his as she startled to struggle. 

She tried to put up a struggle but he was too strong and the drug was still recent in her system, weakening her already tiny frame. He forcefully spread her thighs, missing her little cunt the first few times before slamming himself in. She squealed out, looking desperately to the scientists for help as he mounted her. Her lower half was forced down, her little tits pressed to the cold steel flooring of the cage. She whimpered and cried, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted as the bronze beast repeatedly started to rut inside her. He growled and whined animalistically, panting heavily, that tongue hanging out and splattering drool in her silky white hair as he pounded at her virgin hole. 

“Good girl, just let him breed you like the little bitch you are.”

Said one of the scientists as he observed. She sobbed, it hurt, she felt like she was splitting in two, her little tight cunt was bleeding, oozing the beast's thick globs of precum down her slender creamy thighs. He kept at her, relentless in his thrusting, repeatedly taking her until he started to cum. He slammed his entire length inside her, his heavy balls smacking against her thighs as she tried to close them, anything to get him to stop. He kept her pinned down, as if ensuring his cum remained inside her, instinctually he seemed to know exactly what to do. It was like his only function in his life was to breed little bitches like her. 

He finally pulled out and she gasped, lips parting and her eyes closing tightly as she immediately curled into a fetal position. The scientists waved some kind of food to the brute and he followed it out of the cage, then they closed the hatch so he couldn’t get back in to her. 

XXX

They cleaned her up and put her back into her cage, treating Bakura no differently. Of course, the little albino was traumatised by what had happened to her, her little body aching and her tiny cunt puffy and sore. 

She healed over the next few days, but it was then she started to develop extra nipples along her lower body. They were red, swollen and sore, waking her up in the night and aching. Her stomach had began to grow larger too, it disturbed her. She stroked and rubbed it, trying to sooth the constant ache and sensation of being stretched. 

The scientists observed her, they grinned at her like they hadn’t before, making comments on how fat she was getting. Occasionally when filling her food bowl, they would squeeze her little nipples, milk beginning to ooze out. She sobbed and shook her head, thighs closing as she curled herself up, completely defenceless to their onslaught. 

XXX

A month had passed and little Bakura, one morning, would feel a shock wave of pain ripple through her body. She immediately squealed and cried, instinctively positioning herself on her side and squirming against the blanket in her arms. She held on tightly, thighs spreading and leg lifting, pushing and bucking. 

The scientists gathered to watch, one coming to the front. He placed his large hand in, stroking her hair softly in an attempt to sooth the distressed creature. 

She screamed out when something pushed out between her folds, her cunt spreading open as the first of many tiny bodies fell out of her. A bloody, tiny little white furred creature, not too different from a bunny. She had looked like this once. Her eyes widened in shock, knocking her head back and screaming, struggling as she wrapped the blanket into her arms and clung to it, desperate for comfort. Another little bunny...then another, and another.

“Good girl...look at you, pushing like a natural. Keep going.”

The scientist urged, stroking her hair back from her face. She sobbed fat tears, drool running down her chin as she continued to push, just wanting them out of her. 

“You’re doing great sweetheart, just eleven more to go.”

The scientist whispered, her eyes lowered, lashes soaked with tears as she weakly held onto his hand, squeezing it and keeping her thighs spread wide. Some of the little bunnies were already suckling from her, latching onto her teats and biting relentlessly with thirst. She kept going, self preservation and survival instincts kicking in as she repeatedly pushed and squirmed against the scientist’s hand. 

Soon the last one was pushed out and she lay on her side on the now warm stainless steel flooring. The scientist stroked her face, smirking down at her as he pulled his hand out. He let the little ones nurse from her for only a few more minutes before beginning to remove them from the cage.

They took them all away from her and she was too weak to fight them, her little hands reaching out for her tiny babies. Her maternal instincts kicked in as she called for her little ones with soft whimpers and whines. They replied, calling back to her before taking them away.

In a few weeks time, when her cunt had recovered and her milk was sucked dry by their machines, she would be ready to be bred all over again.


End file.
